Machines
by AnonymousDegrassi
Summary: Eli and Clare. Although they are opposite, they cannot last a minute without each other. In this story, Eli moves next door to Clare. Clare soon starts liking Eli. But there is one thing stopping her- a girl named Julia.
1. Introduction

Introduction

_Have you ever wondered what love feels like? If you haven't experienced it, Love is patient, Love is kind. Love can make you want to rip your hair out at times but it also makes you him… or her. Well this is my love story, it doesn't have a very happy "beginning" but, well you're going to ready it for yourself. _

- Clare Edwards


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Makeshift Independence

_Ugh! _ I hate Degrassi and I hate every single human being that goes to it. That's what I was thinking when I walked to school this morning. My first class was Geometry, perfect. After, was Health. Lastly, Homeroom. That was the only fun part about this school, except maybe AP English. I met with my best friend, Fitz. Well that's I call him. I've been calling him that for so long because I forgot his real name. Oh well.

"Hey Fitz!" "Hi Clare." "So what are we going to do today, Fitzy boy?" I say. "Don't call me that!" He says, angrily. "Sorry." "I don't know, maybe go to the Dot?" "Nah." "Library after school?" "No," I say, getting bored. "I don't know then," he says, looking at the ground. "Maybe some other time?," I say, walking away. "Hey! You said it remember"? He mutters. "Yeah, but I changed my mind." "You've been doing that a lot lately." "Well I can't stop being a woman." "Okay… too much info. Got to go. See you at lunch." He says, staggering off. I didn't notice that homeroom was over. Huh? Time goes by fast nowadays. I had 15 minutes of me time. So I first I went to my locker and got my books and went outside to study. Lunchtime came around and Fitz and I sat together.

After school, I went home. I noticed a moving truck nest door. "Mom, who's moving in next door?" I ask my mom. "We're going to have neighbors, honey. They are the Goldsworthy's," She says. Oh. That house has been abandoned for years. Who would want to move into that abandoned (and probably haunted) house? Weirdoes. That's what they are. I went upstairs after dinner to do my homework, and soon feel asleep. The next morning, I looked next door and wait till you hear this. Apparently they have a son! He was driving a hearse. When I go to school, he was already there. He's coming to school here? Wow. I waited by the gates to see what he looked like. I saw the car door open and out came this boy dressed in black and covered in chains. He wore a metal chain with a guitar pick on it around his neck. He had a pale complexion and had dark brown hair and beautiful green colored eyes. What am I saying? I couldn't get caught up in this rift-raft. And in homeroom? Guess what? He was there! Why does G have to be close with E? Turns out, his name was as rare as him. His was Eli, short for Elijah. Suits him. My last period was Ap English. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him there too. There must be some mistake. He can't be that smart. "Everybody, introduce yourself to the new student, Eli Goldsworthy," Ms. Dawes said to the class. Everyone did as she asked and finally it got to me. " My name is Clare Edwards", I said, smiling. He looked at me for a long time and smiled an unusual smile, but it was beautiful. There I go again!

After school, I heard a car follow me. I turned around. It was Eli in hearse. "Clare, right?," he asked. I nodded. "Well you shouldn't be walking home alone. Why don't you let me give you a ride?" he asked. "Thanks, but I have to pass on that," I said. He walked by to his car. "What are you doing?", I asked after he came back. "Well, since you won't let me drive you home, I'll walk with you. You're not leaving my sight one way or another." I couldn't stop staring at him as he talked. "What are you staring at?" I realized I was in a daze. "Oh, sorry," I say, trying not to look at him. It was hard not to. "I forgive you. So you're into Literature?" He asks. "Yes. I love it." "Same here. I love reading and writing. Guess we have something in common?" He says, smiling. "Do you want to hang out?" "Sure, I'd like that."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nemesis

"So.. got anything better to do than sit there?", Clare asked me at lunch. I was accompanied by Fitz and Clare. Fitz didn't really say anything; he rather sat there and pretended to eat his lunch. I ignored Clare's question and contuined eating my lunch.

4:00 p.m.

After school, I see Clare walking home by herself as usual. I drive closer to her and shout, "CLARE!" Clare turns to look at me. "Hi, Eli." "You know, you shouldn't be walking home by yourself. Things can happen." "Really?" "Yes, really. Please let me give a ride." Clare sighs and opens the door and sits in the passenger seat. We don't talk for the rest of the ride. Suddenly, both our hands touch the compartment. "Um..." Clare says, blushing. I quickly move my hand away. She slightly frowns but I didn't really care. "So isn't it weird how we're neighbors?" I ask. Clare replies, "Yeah, why did your parents want that crappy house anyways?" I smirk and say," My parents' taste isn't crappy. That house is rather cool." Clare gives me a funny look. I stop in front of her house. "Well here we are." Clare stares at me for awhile. _Ugh!_ What is up with this girl and staring? I have to admit she does have beautiful eyes. "Well…thanks for the ride I guess. See you around?" Clare gets out and goes inside her house. After that, I could not stop thinking about her.

11:00 am.

As break approaches, I go to my locker for my stuff. As I open my locker, my things fall out and someone happens to pick one of them. I look up. Fitz. He throws it near the trash. "Go get it," I tell him. "No. You have two hands, go get yourself." As I'm about to go it, Fitz punches me in the face. Then he hobbles off. Clare soon comes to greet me. "Hey Eli, you know you're going to be-"She stops talking once she sees my face. "What happened?" "Your friend Fitzboy is what happened." Clare stands there. "I'm going to talk to him." I gently grab her and look into her eyes. _Not again!_ "Don't. I'll handle it." I leave her standing there.

In physics, Mr. Greg patterns me up with a girl named Julia. Julia Chambers, to be exact. Julia just sits there, not saying a word. "I see you like black, Eli," she says. I nod. "Same here. Must be cool being the new kid, eh?" I shake my head and say, "No. There are some jerks 'round here." She looks at me and asks" Fitz?" "Yeah…. How'd you know?" "Fitz is my ex-boyfriend. He's a total idiot sometimes, but is kind at heart. Anyways, I always see you around Clare..?" I smirk. "Yeah, she's really something." We chat a little bit more and decide to hang at the Dot.

3:00 p.m.

At the Dot, Julia and I have a great conversation. We talk about Dead Hand…black, death. All of a sudden, Clare barges inside and sees me. "Eli…. I thought we were supposed to hang out." "Um…Clare, can we talk about this some other time?" She shakes her head and leaves.

10:00 a.m.

I walk up to Clare's locker and try to talk to her. "Clare, I'm really sorry I didn't hang with you it's just-""You know Eli just hang out with Julia. I'm sure she doesn't have feelings." She bangs her locker door and walks off. She ignores for the next couple of days. Even at lunch, AP English…everything.

But…I've got a way to make it up to her. I sneak into the principal's office and look for her combination. I run to her locker and put a rose in there and leave a not saying 'I'm really sorry about what I did…Don't be upset.'

12:00 p.m.

I go up to Clare and say, "Hi Clare. I-"Clare cuts me off and says," I don't want to talk to you, Eli." I bow my head and walk off. She opens her locker and..

**Author's note:**

**Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter! Review and favorite! Give some us ideas on what you think should happen! **** - Ivana and Cynthia.**


	4. Chapter 4

Clare's POV

As I was walking to my locker, Eli was following me- again. "Gonna ditch me for Julia again? Go ahead! I'm not your 'style' anyway!" Ugh! This boy is so unpredictable! One day he acts like if he's not interested in me and the next he's all flirtacious. I don't get it.

"No! Clare, I - like you. Really. Julia is just a friend, I promise."

I opened my locker and saw a rose with a note stuck to it. I opened the envelope and read the note:

_Clare, I know you're frustrated with me, but give me another chance, please_

_I like you, but i just don't know how to express it yet. Show me how._

_Sincerely,_

_Eli_

I started to tear up like always. Stupid tear glands.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave you alone. If you hate me so much to the point of crying then I'll go."

I grabbed and hugged him so tightly. I didn't care if the whole school was staring, all I knew was that he cared about me. That was enough. I saw Julia pass by us and she gave me a look so full of hatred that I thought about the saying _'if looks could kill'_


	5. Continuation of Chapter 3

"Whoa! What was that for?"

"You care about me?"

"Of course I do. I like you, but I just don't know how to express it yet."

"Aww!" He kissed me on the cheek. His lips were so soft and warm.

"Get away from her!"

"Fitz? What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Hold on. You actually like this guy now? I thought you hated his guts."

"I did. But now I don't. It's as simple as that."

"Well, I don't approve."

"And I care why?"

"Because I'm in love with you."

"Fitz! How can you say that?"

"I've been your best friend since pre-school. Shouldn't that give me some points? I know you inside out. And this guy barely knows anything about you. When nobody would be your friend because you were a smart allic, I was there. Whenever you cried because you thought nobody liked you, I comforted you. I was there all along, and this is how you repay me? Don't you love me back?"

"No! I mean yes. I love you, but as a brother. Loving you the romantic way would be just wrong."

Oh yeah? Well how about this as wrong."

"No-" But before I could respond it was too late. He was already kissing me. I've never kissed a boy before, except K.C., but this kiss felt all wrong. Kisses weren't supposed to feel like this. He retreated from me and he smiled. In return, I slapped him on the cheek.

"You did not just slap me."

"Oh yes I did."

He got mad and as a result punched me in the face. Right in the nose, too. I thought guys were prohibited from hitting girls. I guess that rule doesn't apply to Fitz. It's not like he's never hit me before. He has anger issues and it over takes him and

he can't controll himself. It's not his fault. He turned around and saw me bleeding.

"Clare, I'm so sorry!." But he hit me once too many times already."Just go away. I never want to see your miserable face ever again!" I turned around and saw Eli on the floor. I went to him."Eli, Eli! Wake up!" He opened his big and

beautiful green eyes.

"Blood makes me faint. By the way, you might want to cover up your nose unless you want me to faint again." I covered my nose and he took me to the nurse. She gave me some ice and sent me home. Eli said he wanted to ditch anyway so he drove

me.

"Are you okay? You know, with the Fitz incident?" I really didn't want to talk.

"He was my best friend in the world, and now he's gone. All because of me." I started crying again, for two reasons 1) Because my nose hurt really bad and 2) Because of what I was saying. He pulled over and parked the hearse.

"Now you listen to me and you listen to me well. Don't you dare blame this on yourself. If he didn't want to be just friends anymore then that's his loss. Anybody in this world would be lucky to have you as a friend. I know I would. He won't

be your best friend anymore but I will. I will gladly take his place. You know, if you'd like."


End file.
